


For Who Will Sing

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sang for many over the years, but when your time comes who will do the same for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Who Will Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on atailof2cities tumblr on April 28, 2013.

You're lying in bed looking out the open window, the curtains gently blowing with a soft summer breeze. It's just after sunrise and not too hot yet. Thank goodness for that, and it makes you wish you could go outside for a while to feel the sun on your face just once more. _**He**_ always loved the summertime.

They've all left you. Well, almost all. That sharp-tongued pain-in-your-ass is still kicking around but it won't be too long until she joins the others. She was here just last night checking up on you but you told her you'd be fine and sent her away. You said you'd be there for her when it was her time but it doesn't look like you'll be able to make that happen, which irks you just a little bit because you always wanted to keep your promises. So if there is a life after this one, when she finally makes it there, you'll never hear the end of it. Oh well, at least you won't be bored.

When they left you, one by one, you sang their souls away. The old man was the first to go. Even though he'd quit the booze the damage was already done and you have to give him credit. He held out quite well, considering, and you kept your composure as you sent him off.

The next was _**his**_ mother. That one was difficult. Not really able to recall your own mother she had become someone that not only filled that void but touched your heart in ways you couldn't quite fully express to her. That thought makes you smile because you used to be so eloquent with words, but it was okay. She didn't need to hear anything so grand when she fed you and hugged you and told you that she felt as if she'd gained another son, and that it made her exceedingly happy that you were here. She never failed to let you know how grateful she was to you for bringing her son home to her.

There were tears in your eyes when you sang her on her way, but you managed to not fall apart completely. You wanted to stay strong for _**him**_ at a time like that. That was the hard part. It's always worse for the ones left behind. You know that pain all too well.

But you have no idea how you held up when it was _**his**_ time. You tried to set aside your feelings so you could give him a proper farewell. You owed him everything. Because of him the person you had become was someone you never thought you'd be. There were feelings deep inside that would stir from time to time but your life never allowed you to bring them to fruition until he turned your life around. The debt you owed him was so huge you never thought you'd be able to pay him back, but he never asked you to. So you gave him everything you could. Every part of you, from your body to your soul, belonged to him and he returned it to you tenfold. The least you could do in the end was to give him the most beautiful song you were capable of, so you sang your heart out and he took that heart with him when he went.

You felt so empty it still amazes you that you were able to last this long, but he made you promise that you would continue to live, to live as well as you could, until the time came for you. So you'd promised, because you could never refuse him anything. Damnit, that was the hardest thing you’ve ever done, and when you see him again… you start to chuckle… when you see him again you think you'll give him a good punch in the face for making you promise something like that.

Your one regret was that you weren't able to sing for his friend, the girl who meant so much to him, and who you couldn't save. It still pains you to this day. You know he never blamed you for what happened and it made you realize how human you really were, not a cold-hearted bastard like so many thought. You were one of them, too. You had yourself so convinced of that fact just so you could survive, but everyone has their limits and you found yourself constantly coming up against your boundaries. And then he'd take you past them. He'd take you with him into a whole new realm of possibilities and you gladly went with him.

But now he's gone and you're still here, but not for long, and you wonder… Who will sing for you?

The answer is so obvious it makes you smile. And so you begin.

Over the years you sang for a countless number of people when it was their turn to pass. All those people who had survived to go on and live full lives that otherwise would have been cut short. Your combined actions made all that possible, and you reaped the benefits as well because you were able to grow old with the one you love. You taught people the songs you knew, passing on the melodies of your heart, but they were not Singers and there are none left who possess that gift besides yourself.

The song floats from what's left of your heart, the memory of _**him**_ instilling it with a power you've never felt before. As the life leaves your body it's as natural as the day you were born, and the music carries you along on the waves it makes as you drift to the other side.

At first all you can hear is the sound of your song as it slowly fades but then, quietly, in the background, you hear a refrain coming from somewhere else and it draws you towards it. It's the sound of a woman's voice that used to exist only in your memories and your heart recognizes it instantly. An eagerness overtakes you and you push on until you reach a bright, empty place. You gravitate towards the sound and you see a figure gradually materializing in front of you.

And you know her.

Your mother raises her arms in welcome, the glorious notes of her song soaring through the space around you, and as you run to her other forms begin to take shape. It's your father and your little sister and the old woman you used to live with, waiting to greet you warmly.

Then the old man, and _**his**_ mother, both of them smiling as they come into view, and the girl you couldn't save, looking just as she did the last time you saw her. You come to a stop and look into her peaceful eyes. She nods at you, reassuring you that everything is fine, and your one last regret falls away.

But now you start to feel an urgency. There is one more person you _**need**_ to find and you don't see him there with all the others. Someone has started to hum along with your mother and you see their eyes gazing behind you. You whirl around…

And he's there, looking exactly like he did when you lived together in that underground home, from the grandpa sweater to the wide-eyed, curious expression he always used to have when he'd grill you with endless questions. You look down at yourself and you're dressed just the same as you did then. Yeah, that's the first place you really felt happy and at home, and it was all because of him.

You move towards each other and then he's in your arms. He feels _**so warm and alive,**_ which strikes you as just a little funny because you're supposed to be dead, but this is the beginning of a new life, one in which you'll never be separated and so you'll go with that because this is all that matters.

He looks up at you with brilliant eyes and you glide your hand lovingly through his beautiful hair. The last time you touched this hair was when he was leaving you, but there will be no more leaving for either of you as your lips melt together and his humming becomes a tune of contentment.

The kiss of promise was fulfilled the first time you returned to him and now, as you return once again, the two of you make an eternal vow as your souls entwine as one, and your mother continues to sing, changing the song to one of joy and reunion.


End file.
